smile Tae!
by jeon nami
Summary: kenangan akan tetap ada sedalam apapun kita menguburnya. karena itu aku tak akan memulai apapun agar tak menciptakan kenangan lagi. tapi dia datang, membawa sesuatu yang ku hindari. dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. -taehyung Boyboy taehyungjimin


(TAEHYUNGxJIMIN)

.

.

.

Rapuh

.

.

.

.

happy reading!

.

.

.

Asap dari rokok bercampur dengan udara dingin di tengah turunnya salju. Bulan desember, dimana natal akan datang menyapa, dan orang - orang akan bahagia dihari itu. Disetiap rumah akan ada kehangatan dan pohon natal yang bersinar.

Taehyung dulu juga pernah merasakannya, canda-tawa bersama saat menghiasi pohon natal. Saat itu hanya ada seokjin sang kakak yang akan menemani hari - harinya. Kasih sayang seokjin membuat taehyung lupa bahwa orangtua mereka sudah tidak ada. Seokjin menggantikan peran itu dan tak pernah membuat taehyung merasa dingin didunia ini. Seokjin adalah segalanya bagi taehyung.

Tapi tahun lalu, disaat natal datang kebahagian nya tak turut mengiringi. Seokjin meninggal karena sakit yang dia tutupi dari taehyung. Tuhan mengambil seokjin dari hidup taehyung dan meninggalkan taehyung seorang diri didunia yang luas tanpa sandaran. Sejak saat itu taehyung hanya merasakan hatinya diselimuti salju setiap saat. Membungkus hatinya yang lemah. Dia berfikir semua salahnya karena terlalu bergantung pada sang kaka sampai sang kaka pergi meninggalkannya. Kenangan yang seokjin berikan untuk tae begitu melimpah sampai membuatnya muak untuk bisa melupakan semuanya. Semakin keras dia mencoba, semakin dia mengingat segalanya.

Hisapan terakhir dan rokok di sela jarinya habis, menempelkan ujungnya pada asbak untuk mematikan apinya. Ini sudah bungkus ke-4 hari ini dan itu juga batang terakhir. Dia harus membeli lagi beberapa bungkus untuknya di mini market sebrang. Di balkon ini dia sering menghabiskan waktu saat stressnya sudah sangat diujung batas. Dia masuk keapartmentnya dan menuju kearah dapur.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering, entah karena udara diluar yang minus beberapa derajat atau dia memang merasa haus. Terserah lah pikirnya.

Saat membuka kulkas disana hanya ada botol beer dan soju. Lalu dia mengambil dua botol beer dan duduk di meja makan. Membuka kedua kaleng yang satu dia minum dan satunya dia taruh di hadapannya.

"Hyung ini untukmu"

"Temani aku minum ok?"

Taehyung bicara sambil sesekali meneguk beer ditangannya. Seolah - olah dihadapannya ada seokjin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik - baik saja? Tuhan memberimu tempat yang baik kan? Ahh.. tentu saja, dia pasti memberimu kebahagiaan. Tak sepertiku yang hanya menyusahkanmu. Bahkan aku tak tau kau sakit selama itu"

Taehyung tersenyum miris, dia memang bodoh. Satu tenggakan lagi melewati tenggorokannya.

"Kau tak pernah lagi mengunjungi mimpiku hyung? Kau menemukan seseorang yang mencintaimu disana? Harusnya kau tak boleh melupakan adikmu ini kan. Aku ... "

Taehyung memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. sesuatu mengalir dari matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Kau ingat saat kita menghiasi pohon natal? Dan juga membuat kue-kue kering? Hikseu... hikseuu.. aku kesepian hyung.. "

Taehyung menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

" t-tak bisakah kau kembali padaku? Hikseu.. aku tak bisa seorang diri didunia ini hyung.. aku janji tak akan menyusahkanmu.. aku akan membiarkan dirimu diam dan mengerjakan segalanya. Membersihkan rumah.. membuat makanan.. mengajakmu jalan-jalan.. aku... hikseu ... akuu... "

Taehyung benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tangisannya menjadi begitu keras dan tak terkontrol.

Tapi itu hanya beberapa manit karena setelahnya dia tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Menghapus air matanya kasar dan meremas kaleng beer kosong di tangannya, melempar kaleng itu ke tong sampai yang tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk lalu menyambar satu beer lagi yang ada dihadapannya. Menghabiskan sekali tenggak dan menemparkannya ke sembangan arah.

"Jimin-ah kau yakin ingin tinggal sendiri?"

"Tentu saja dokter park. Aku ini anak yang mandiri.. percaya padaku aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri ok?"

"Tapi jim-, bawa saja hoseok bersamamu ok? Dia tak akan keberatan. Ayah mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Tidak ayah, kasian hoseok hyung, tempatnya bekerja jauh dari apartmentku. Lagi punya aku tinggal disana agar tak jauh dari kampus."

"Baiklah. Ayah menyerah. Kau memang keras kepala-"

"Sepertimu... hahaha.. sudah ya aku turun? Ayah harus kerumah sakit kan sekarang ? kasian pasien ayah yang sudah menunggu disana"

"Iya.. jaga dirimu baik-baik cuaca sangat dingin sekarang. Saat natal. Kembalilah kerumah untuk merayakannya bersama"

"Ok. Aku akan pulang dengan kado spesial untuk ayah. Semua barangku sudah di pindahkan siang tadi ke apartment baru. Jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun."

Satu kecupan diberikan kepada yongguk sang ayah. Lalu turun dan melambaikan tangan sampai mobil sang ayah tak terlihat.

Dengan senyuman dia masuk ke gedung apartment yang akan me jadi rumah barunya. Naik ke lantai 6 dan menuju ruang 19. Di lantai ini ada 4 pintu yang berhadapan. Saat survei tempat dan melihat ruangan sang agen mengatakan pintu lain telah terisi sejak lama. Jadi itu artinya dia akan bertetangga dengan orang-orang satu lantai.

Saat tiba di lantai yang di tuju pintu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tatapan agak tajam kearahnya. Dia hanya memakai hoodie kuning, jaket basball hijau, topi cap dan jeans robek di kedua lutut.

Tadinya jimin ingin menyapa karena dia tau pasti pemuda itu salah satu tetangga dilantai ini. Tapi pemuda itu terlihat tak bersahabat. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk melewatinya begitu saja. Dia mencium bau rokok dan alkohol samar dari sang pemuda. Juga bercampur dengan bau mint yang mencolok. Perpaduan aneh. Tapi entah kenapa jimin suka.

Mungkin sang pemuda sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Dia bisa menyapanya lain waktu sambil membawa makanan untuk berkenalan sebagai tetangga baru. Juga menyapa tetangga lainnya.

Tbc-


End file.
